


Sugar Bush

by iwaichoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heavy pining, Knotting, M/M, Pining, Romance, slight angst you won't notice it there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaichoomi/pseuds/iwaichoomi
Summary: Iwaizumi was born a beta. That much information had lead his life decisions his entire life.So amidst a game while playing his darn worst as the team point guard, why does a certain omega's anxious scent from the bleacher affected him too much?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Sugar Bush

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHAT I'M DOING TBH Y'ALL WHY AM I WRITING ABO FIC AGAIN?!

Iwaizumi is late.

It’s already 7:28 A.M. in the morning. The bus is already packed with students, mostly betas, and that says a lot about Iwaizumi in general.

If it’s any usual school day, it’s fine to be late. Because he is a beta, no matter how stereotype that sounds. It’s something a middle rank like him is accustomed to, not being punctual unlike alphas who want to establish dominance, which means they always want to packed the hallway earlier than others. And unlike omegas, despite being the least but not really lowest rank, who are too competitive of each other. Of course, going to the campus first is always an option to establish a upper hand. Because that’s what college students can only do.

No one is to be independent until 21. Be it alpha, beta, or omega.

So really, Iwaizumi doesn't really have the urge to compete with the alphas, despite his status at the campus as a basketball star player. He's no MVP. But he’s good enough to stay at the court for the latter half if the opponent is just fine and good enough to play for a whole game if they are playing against formidable teams. Okay. He is good. But not an alpha.

So, to simply put it, Iwaizumi doesn’t really care if he’s late. He's a beta. He doesn’t need to be greedy of assurance that he’s better than anyone else. But the team is supposed to have a early practice today.

At 7:20 A.M. in the morning.

It’s already 7:32 A.M.

The groan he rolls out of his throat is out of annoyance and impatience. He could have demand for the driver to go faster. But he was not raised barbaric by his parents. In fact, they taught him basic alpha “manners”, those etiquette suitable only for high ranking alphas.

It’s not like his parents hired a instructor to teach him those. _They_ taught him manners themselves. Basically because his parents are both offsprings from lineage of clans, not just packs.

It says how his father owns 7 packs, whilst his mother has 1, which is rare for an omega.

That doesn't mean Iwaizumi has to act like an alpha. Because he’s not one to begin with.

So the logical and most accurate thing to do is to endure the consequence of being late to practice. Because he’s _such_ a beta and all.

●

Iwaizumi dribbles the ball hard, the thick and low smacking sound of it triggering something inside him, making his inner beast clawing.

But not like a wolf.

It’s always been like this to Iwaizumi when it comes to sports.

In front of him, Semi and Wakatoshi are playing defensive; limbs spread wide they totally cage him. It should put pressure to him, two alphas marking him, throwing daggers to his movements.

But this is where Iwaizumi excels.

He’s smaller than both Semi and Wakatoshi. Way smaller and shorter than he already like as a wolf. But when it comes to sports, a bigger player doesn't guarantee a win against a smaller or shorter player.

“Ten seconds clock wise!” Daichi calls from the side of the court.

9.

8.

This is enough.

Iwaizumi bounces the balls behind Wakatoshi it smacks so hard against the floor, the ball bouncing almost reaching the ceiling.

Iwaizumi spins just beside Wakatoshi, under the alpha's left arm, crouching so low Wakatoshi won’t reach him even if he has the time to react to Iwaizumi’s reflexes.

He dashes pass the two tall alphas, catching the falling ball from its bounce and run towards the offensive ring, clutching the ball with his left arm.

Lay up is the safe bet for small players like Iwaizumi, but having a defensive player like Reon as a mainstay is a bitch. As a teammate, he knows what this alpha can do.

As a center, Reon can block his attempt of lay up.

So Iwaizumi abandon the chance of safe route which is lay up. He stops just few feet away from the center player, and shoots the ball with a jump shot.

He smirks to Reon, the center gaping at him.

“Foul!” Tanaka shouts from the bench. “He had the ball twice!”

“He didn't dribble the ball after catching it, though,” Daichi tells the second year, a thumb and index finger touching his chin.

“Fucking point guards with fucking excellent skills,” Matsukawa growls beside Daichi.

“Reon froze up,” Daichi says. “This is the first time Hajime used that trick.”

“It's a basic,” Iwaizumi tells his teammates.

“Pretty sure only high calibre point guards can do that,” Wakatoshi tells him. “Your support is so scary.”

Iwaizumi barks a laugh, clapping his palm at Wakatoshi's back and tells his teammates that he’ll teach them how to counter that trick, since there's a chance that other point guards can do that.

After hours of practicing and lots of steals from Iwaizumi’s, much to the taller players’ frustrations, they cleaned up the gym.

Iwaizumi’s busy throwing balls to the first years in a simple attempt of practicing free throws when a hand clasp on his left shoulder.

He turns to Daichi, feeling sort of familiarity on his alpha scent.

As a beta, Iwaizumi doesn’t know why it never scares him. In fact, he never feel afraid of alphas. It’s a self and confidential fact he never voice out to his team, despite being with them for more than two years now. He thinks he already bind a pack with these players, but it’s always better to be cautious of alphas.

“Captain,” he greets Daichi. The latter nods at him and clutches his shoulder in a friendly way. “Got something to say?”

“You don’t seem excited for the first match tomorrow,” the alpha tells him. Iwaizumi frowns a little.

He’s about to answer when Kindaichi calls for a ball. Iwaizumi throws three at the first year at once and then turns to Daichi again.

“It's not that winning is a cinch for us. Though that is somehow true. We’re a seeded team for a reason, anyway. Just…” He trails off, finding the right words to say that won’t offend Daichi. Because this is the man who’s too passionate when it comes to basketball, and Iwaizumi doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he feels somewhat unmotivated. And though Iwaizumi plays the usual, that’s just his instinct as a player and his body moving on its own. There’s no thrive in his moves. He doesn’t want to tell Daichi this.

The first match is tomorrow. He doesn’t want to worry Daichi with these nonsense.

Deep in thought, he missed the way Daichi eyed him; calculated and in scrutinizing way.

“Alright,” Daichi pats his shoulder twice. “You better take a rest. Though I must admit that I’m gonna throw in Watari tomorrow as playing point guard. We still need our core tomorrow, though. Just in case.”

It’s kind of motivating, the trust their captain has in him. That is enough to energize Iwaizumi. He somehow feels excited, even a tiny bit.

It’s not much, but at least it’s still a push.

He hopes for a good game tomorrow. A nice opponent on first match, for example.

●

The _Walk of Fame_ , the term Terushima wants to call it when they stride pass the sea of other teams loitering around the gym, is nothing new yet unfamiliar territory for Iwaizumi.

He’ll never get used to the stares and gazes towards them, a top seeded team on their prefecture sounds a lot of pressure for others but for Iwaizumi, it’s just a title.

He muses that majority of the athletes use blockers for he scents nothing but Salonpas. Great. He doesn’t really like it when another alphas from opposing team suddenly gets all entitled, using their alpha status to Iwaizumi after the beta point guard feeding them dust.

“Uwaahh…” Atsumu moans beside him. “So this is what it feels like to be on Kainan basketball club, huh?”

“Are you telling me I’m right by deciding to attend here instead of Ryonan?” Osamu snickers to his twin. Atsumu growls like a child alpha he is.

“Shut up, you cigarette waste head!” Atsumu growls to Osamu. The later nods only, which makes Atsumu more mad.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi calls out to the twin. “Stop that. Don’t stress Daichi this early.”

Good thing that Reon is just behind the twins, effectively shutting them up. Being tall and native breed alpha is the rarest of them all. Reon is really a mainstay.

Semi and Terushima suddenly stop on their tracks, Iwaizumi halting from walking too because of it.

“What is it?” he asks Semi.

“Shh!” Semi shush him up, head tilted towards him. “The _Omegas_ are passing by.”

“Huh?” he asks again, confused now.

Even before can Semi utter another words, a certain scent wafts through the whole gymnasium, effectively attracting the attention of the mass.

It’s not a scent of high ranking alpha, but Iwaizumi knows this kind. This isn’t the same with his mother but he knows what a omega pack leader’s scent is just like the essence his mother emits.

Right then, few meters from them, Kita Shinsuke walks in poise an alpha should have. But there's no mistake that he has that scent, the one just now. It is him. And he is a omega pack leader.

That is much confirmed when few omegas come behind him, chattering lightly.

That must be his own pack.

“ _Fuck_..”

Iwaizumi frowns at Osamu beside him, the twin’s eyes following the backs of the omegas as they make their way to the bleacher’s entrance.

“That’s Suna Rintarou just now, right?” Atsumu whisper/snicker beside Osamu. “What if coach bench you?! You have to show off!”

“Shut up!” Osamu retaliates. “He’s too pretty for me..”

“Who’s Suna?” Iwaizumi asks. Atsumu deadpans at him but before Iwaizumi can throw daggers at the twins, Semi pokes his shoulder, signalling they’re moving.

Iwaizumi throws a inquiring look towards the twins, as if saying he’s still waiting for a response.

“You see,” Atsumu finally talks. “Osamu thinks Suna Rintarou is the prettiest omega though I’m sure Akaashi Keiji is the _real_ prettiest one –the omega won the omega's volleyball prettiest setter– second is Sugawara, but the point is Suna is from Kita Shinsuke’s pack.”

Iwaizumi stares at the twins, Osamu’s cheeks going crimson. Just then Iwaizumi notices that they arrived at their respective locker room and the whole team is currently listening now to the twin’s story.

Wakatoshi hums. “Kita will never let you come near his pack.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to dig inside this pea-brained kid,” Osamu snickers and pinches Atsumu’s left ear. “Omega’s from a omega pack can’t be courted. _They pick_ their alphas.”

Iwaizumi nods in understanding the situation.

“Well, yeah. My mom is a omega pack leader. She chose my dad as his mate. Not that he didn’t like it but you see, omegas make the first move sometimes, most of the first meetings,” Iwaizumi tells his team. “At least, that’s what my mom told me.”

“Your mom’s a omega pack leader?” Daichi inquires. There’s a surprise in his tone, and the team must be more than surprise than the captain if they so halt from doing their things.

Wakatoshi even stops from wearing his jersey top, the soft silk hanging on the alpha’s neck.

“Yeah.”

“And your dad’s a clan leader, right?” Daichi asks again.

This time, Atsumu and Osamu curse in chorus, the long drag of _u_ in _fuck_ earning a snicker from Semi.

“The fuck?!” Atsumu nearly wails. “You mean, your dad’s pack consists of pack leaders?!”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Well, yeah. And oh, Keiji’s from our clan. He’s a third cousin. On my mom’s side. So you can assume he has the rights to join a high ranking omega pack.”

“You’re cousins with Keiji?!” Terushima growls at him in surprise.

Iwaizumi frowns. He starts to strip his jersey on. “I don’t see why it’s a big deal..” he tells his team as he takes off his white shirt. He throws the white cloth on his shoulder and rummages his duffel bag for his jersey. “I don’t fine being the only beta in our clan as some… mistake in our bloodline.”

“But how come you’re not an alpha?!” Terushima interrogates. “Perhaps, you’re a beta pack leader?”

Iwaizumi huffs. “Not really. My parents told me I’m not really capable as a beta pack leader. My early test passed me as alpha pack leader, though. Clearly, I’m not an alpha so there’s that.”

“That’s…” Tanaka mutters under his breath. “That doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Right?” Matsukawa replies in his deep voice. Iwaizumi glares at the alpha which the former ignores. “I’m a part of his clan, too. Father side. They own half the entire forest up north.”

That earns another series of disbelief sounds from the team, mostly from the twins.

“ _We_ ,” Iwaizumi corrects Matsukawa. “Don’t forget you’re a pack leader.”

“So, he’s a pack leader under your dad’s command?” asks Daichi.

“Well, his father is. So like it passes to the offsprings, you know. The usual. He’s a low rank pack leader,” Iwaizumi replies.

“Ahaha,” Matsukawa responds. “I don’t really plan to be a pack leader. Too many pups to take care of. Omegas are far better at that department. Not to say that they’re only good at that,” the alpha explains immediately upon receiving a glare from most of the team members. “They’re just.. connected to each others. They understand each other so well. How do they do it?”

“Omega instincts?” Wakatoshi muses.

Matsukawa shrugs. Just then, the door of their locker room opens with a slam.

Ukai strides pass the other members and stands in the middle of the room, followed by an alpha female, their manager, Kiyoko.

“Okay. We’re against Shirofuku today. That all-alpha academy, yeah? Don’t let them get to your nerves. They tend to provoke their opponents with tricks,” Ukai scans the room. His eyes then falls to Iwaizumi. And smiles slyly. Iwaizumi gulps. “We have this man to annoy them, though.”

“Totally,” Daichi agrees, knowing too much about Iwaizumi’s frequent fakes and award winning actings when faking a pass.

“I’m not including Tanaka to line up, though,” the coach tells them which earns a groan for Tanaka. Osamu perks up. “That means Osamu is in charge of defense, too. I’m expecting three points, though.”

Atsumu snickers beside Osamu, but the scent he gives off is undeniably adorable; he sure is proud of his younger twin.

“Okay. Center, Reon. You know what to do. You trained shooting outside the under-basket range, right? Good. Wakatoshi? Power forward. Gets lots of rebound. Help Reon under the basket. ‘Samu, small forward. I’m expecting three points. Atsumu, go help the team. Or else I’m subbing Matsukawa in.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes, muttering about _why not Matsukawa then._

“Coach will bring Matsu in on second half. I’m sure,” Wakatoshi says.

Daichi nods to all of this, lining something on the white board to show them their introduction.

“Daichi, You’re on second half. But warm-up already. We might need you on second quarter.”

The captain nods. Ukai then purses his lips, and turns to Iwaizumi.

“Hajime.”

There is it.

The given name.

“Coach,” Iwaizumi replies.

“Watari will play. You’re on second half. But if something happens, I know there will be, we’re playing against these alphas but I really hope not… I’ll sub you in on second quarter.”

Iwaizumi might not play for the first five today, but he can feel the responsible his coach just put on his shoulder.

It’s not something new. Ever since Iwaizumi joined the basketball team two years ago, he became a first five player instantly. He knew what he’s capable of doing, too. He’s not scared of alphas playing guards on him. So really, there should be no problem.

Iwaizumi deems today as some usual game. With opponents that hard to deal with but he knows they’ll get over it. They’re Kainan, after all. His violet jersey isn’t just for a show.

But somehow, deep within him, something feels off.

And Iwaizumi frowns when it feels like it doesn't even feel like it has to do with the game.

●

Iwaizumi ends up playing on second quarter instead of second half.

Watari was heaving like a whining horse after the time out, complaining about the two large alphas who decided to play at the free throw line, much to Kainan’s surprise.

They didn’t expect for Shirofuku to come up with a well play tactic. But Ukai Keishin, known as Japan’s best point guard in his 20s, will always come up with idea.

“Seems like they abandoned the under basket offense to play better defense to Watari,” Ukai tells the teams.

“Even if Watari pass the ball to our teams, the smaller opponents under basket will steal the ball. They don’t care about rebounds. They just want to steal the ball and let the taller players from the middle run to their side of court. I think they expected for us to bench Iwaizumi if they come up with a play like this. They won’t lay this strategy on the court if they know Iwaizumi will play,” Daichi explains.

Wakatoshi huffs and leans back, his scent giving off vibes which makes Semi wince.

“Should we sub Matsukawa in?” Reon asks.

Ukai turns to look at the score board.

23 – 27.

In ten minutes, Shirofuku managed to make a lead by four points.

“I want to take the lead within 30 seconds, though,” Ukai tells his team.

“We’re Kainan but that... kinda impossible,” Daichi says with a grimace.

Ukai snickers. “Let them have that four points lead until the last minute before the first half end. Can you do that?”

“I think we can,” Wakatoshi replies. “But why though?”

Ukai turns his eyes towards Iwaizumi, who has been listening with his eyes downwards.

The coach smirks.

“Let them think they had as at first half. But let Hajime steal that last minute to take our lead. Okay?”

The team agreed.

And 9 minutes later, here they are with four points behind Shirofuku, much to Ukai’s satisfaction.

45 – 49.

Iwaizumi wonders if he can take five points in a minute. But he has plan already.

He takes a glance at Osamu.

45 seconds before the second half’s end.

‘ _Shoot this and foul that bastard_ ,’ Iwaizumi had told Osamu some minutes ago during free throw.

Of course, it’s easier said than done. But he trusts Osamu.

Last 8 seconds from Kainan’s 30 second ball possession, Iwaizumi pass the ball to Osamu.

Four inches away outside the three point zone, Osamu leaps, a bit forward, and the opponent jumps the same time Osamu shoots the ball.

The opponent alpha is much bigger than Osamu, so Iwaizumi couldn’t help but to feel sorry when he watch the big alpha over shadowing Osamu and eventually toppling over the latter.

The referee blows the whistle.

“ **Foul, Shirofuku! Number 4!** ”

Not even a second and Atsumu’s all over him, clutching his hair while showering him with compliments and curses.

“You said you will and you really did,” Wakatoshi tells Iwaizumi as they usher Iwaizumi to line up.

Osamu’s free throw.

Iwaizumi turns to the score board. Osamu made the three point. Which makes them a point behind Shirofuku.

If Osamu made this free throw, they’ll be tie.

But Ukai doesn’t want tie. He wants a lead.

“Rebound,” Iwaizumi whispers beside Wakatoshi. “Then dunk it. Or else Ukai will bitch on us for the whole break.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wakatoshi replies, not really scared of Ukai but it’s better to play a well game after all.

Osamu throws the ball, and bounces off when it bumps on the ring.

Wakatoshi is faster than any Shirofuku players, jumps high and takes possession of the ball.

And just like what Iwaizumi said, dunk it. Which Wakatoshi did two seconds before the whistle.

“ **END OF FIRST HALF!** ”

Along the buzzing screams of the audience, Atsumu screams at Iwaizumi.

50 - 49.

They are leading.

“You fucker! You demon!” Osamu screeches.

“Don’t be surprise. He’s an evil,” Reon tells the twins.

“We really took a point lead, huh?” Wakatoshi says, disbelief hanging on his tongue.

Iwaizumi nods to them all, laughing at Atsumu’s string of curses.

When they arrive at Ukai’s side, the coach immediately goes to the twin, patting the freshmen on their backs for playing better than he expected.

“But really! Iwaizumi senpai came up with this ambush!” Osamu yells to Ukai. “He really made me foul that alpha and took the lead by a failed free throw set up!”

Iwaizumi snorts at the compliments. “Don’t be so happy. We still have 20 minutes over there. That’s Shirofuku. They’ll come up with a counter.”

“But you’re really a demon, Hajime,” Wakatoshi mutters under his breath.

Iwaizumi ignores the compliment, instead follows Kiyoko to the exit and take a rest on their locker room.

It’s three strides on the hallway to their respective locker room when Iwaizumi inhales it.

A scent, strange but also familiar, a tinge of sweet sour scent like ripening mango. With a strong scent of lychee.

 _What the fuck?_ , Iwaizumi tells himself as he halts, turning back to see Semi and Terushima bickering at the entrance to the sports gym. He wants to go out there, where he thinks the scent came from. From the bleach. He just know it.

He’s about to step towards Semi and Terushima, probably push them aside from blocking the entrance so he can take a whiff of that scent again when Daichi puts a hand on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi turns to the captain, eyes a bit wide.

“Where are you going?” Daichi asks, looking confused.

Iwaizumi tilts his head to look at the entrance. And wonders if it’s okay to tell Daichi that he thinks he caught a scent of an omega.

Which is impossible. He’s a beta.

There’s no way an omega would send a scent direct to him.

Beta always, always choose to court an omega. Or to submit to an alpha.

But for an omega to emmit a scent like that, for Iwaizumi’s sense only –because really, Atsumu and Semi would have caught the scent too and especially Daichi– but they didn’t.

Only him.

Iwaizumi shakes his head, eventually. As a respond and also to clear his head.

“Nothing,” he tells Daichi.

The captain stares at him for a little while. Type of stare that Iwaizumi can’t really decipher.

It’s Semi who calls out to them, and just like that, Daichi nods and beckons for Iwaizumi to go; telling him to take a rest while he can.

At the back of Iwaizumi’s mind and nose, the scent lingers.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> reach out to me here -> https://curiouscat.qa/bokutomode
> 
> or to my twitter @bokutomode 💛


End file.
